Devil's Birthday
by Lecia412
Summary: Kim Jongin, pangeran iblis yang berulang tahun menginginkan seorang manusia untuk menjadi hadiah dihari ulang tahunnya. Mampukah Raja Iblis menuruti permintaan anaknya? /Bad Summary/KaiHun/BL/Dislike-Don't read/Warning inside/Special for Kim Jongin's Birthday/Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : KaiHun (Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun)**

**Other : Park Chanyeol, Wu Yi Fan and Jung Yunho (Kim Yunho).**

**Rate : M**

**Length : TwoShoot.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Lemon, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**-oOo- Devil's Birthday -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

Suasana 'alam bawah' nampak tengah digeluti aura kegelapan yang mencengkam. Alam dimana makhluk yang selalu menggoda manusia untuk melakukan sebuah dosa agar bisa menjadikan teman di alam siksaan nantinya. Neraka.

Kerajaan iblis. Mungkin banyak orang yang tak pernah mengetahuinya, terutama penghuni 'alam atas' dimana para manusia tinggal disana. Iblis sama saja seperti manusia dimana mereka juga mempunyai kerajaan serta pemimpin.

Kim Yunho, nama pemimpin para iblis tersebut kini sedang dilanda kebingungan. Menjelang hari ulang tahun anak semata wayangnya yang bernama Kim Jongin, ia dipusingkan oleh permintaan aneh anaknya tersebut.

"_Aku ingin hadiah seorang manusia di hari ulang tahunku nanti!"_

Setiap mengingat permintaan sang anak, membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Seorang manusia? Yunho bisa saja memberikan seorang manusia pada anaknya tersebut, yang entah ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti dengan makhluk yang mudah sekali dikelabui oleh kaumnya tersebut . Namun yang membuat kepala Yunho terasa hampir terbelah yaitu ia menginginkan manusia yang benar-benar tak bisa dijangkau olehnya.

Oh Sehun. Seorang manusia yang tampan –jika boleh Yunho bilang dia juga cantik–, remaja yang masih duduk di bangku Senior High School tingkat menengah, pemuda yang menawan serta pintar. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah bagi Yunho. Oh Sehun adalah pemuda yang sangat sulit tergoda, entah karena ia memang hamba setia Tuhan atau memang ada sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya hingga para iblis menyerah untuk menjadikannya teman mereka di Neraka. Bahkan ia pernah mengirimkan salah satu iblis bawahannya yang bernama Wu Yi Fan, Iblis yang terkenal dengan kecerdikannya menjerumuskan manusia ke lingkaran dosa, pernah juga Yunho sekali mencoba untuk menaklukannya. Namun semua gagal.

Oh Sehun, bagaikan seorang manusia tersuci yang pernah diketahuinya. Dia seolah berada dalam perlindungan para malaikat yang terus mengacaukan pekerjaannya –menjerumuskan manusia. Oh Sehun sama sekali tak bisa disentuhnya, lalu bagaimana ia bisa menuruti permintaan anak semata wayangnya?

Yunho sangat tahu sifat anaknya tersebut. Anaknya adalah salah satu iblis yang termpramental, mendahulukan nafsu daripada akal pikirannya. Bahkan pernah suatu ketika Yunho menugaskan Jongin untuk menggoda seorang manusia untuk menunjukan ke-eksistensiannya sebagai seorang anak dari raja iblis, justru anaknya tersebut berakhir dalam tahanan para malaikat karena hampir mencelakai manusia akibat tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Manusia tersebut sangat patuh pada perintah-Nya.

Iblis-Malaikat punya hukum sendiri-sendiri. Dimana mereka mempunyai aturan main dalam mempengaruhi hidup manusia. Dan jika ada salah satu diantara keduanya melanggar, maka mereka harus menerima hukumannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Yunho frustasi memikirkan permintaan anaknya yang tak terduga olehnya sama sekali.

.

**-oOo-Devil's Birthday-oOo-**

.

Seorang iblis tersenyum melihat orang yang menarik hatinya kini sedang berolahraga di lapangan sekolah elit di kota Seoul. Senyuman tipis tersebut lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian menyeramkan bagi orang awam jika saja kehadirannya diketahui oleh salah satu manusia yang ada disana.

"Seminggu lagi, kau akan menjadi milikku Oh Sehun." Gumamnya.

Jongin, memang bukan iblis hebat seperti ayahnya yang mampu menjerumuskan setiap manusia yang menjadi targetnya ke lingkaran dosa. Namun ia adalah seorang pengeran iblis, anak dari iblis terhebat di Kerajaannya. Ia tak perlu repot untuk menaklukan manusia yang sudah mencuri hatinya tersebut. Karena ia yakin, ayahnya selalu bisa menuruti setiap permintaannya.

Mencintai manusia memang hukumnya haram bagi seorang iblis sepertinya. Namun apa yang harus ia lakukan jika seberapa kerasnya Jongin berusaha menghapus manusia tersebut dari memorinya, ingatan wajah seorang _namja_ cantik selalu membayanginya setiap saat.

Jongin tak peduli jika dunia mereka berbeda, ia tak peduli akan ejekan para iblis lainnya karena berani mencintai seorang makhluk hina seperti manusia. Namun setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada Kris –teman satu kaumnya– yang mencintai seorang malaikat yang bernama Suho. Bukankah iblis dan malaikat ditakdirkan sebagai rival abadi, dan bukan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Jongin beruntung karena hatinya tertautkan pada seorang manusia seperti Oh Sehun. Sudah hampir satu bulan Jongin mengamati Sehun. Ia selalu berdiri di atas sekolah Sehun, melihat Sehun jika jam pelajaran olahraga tiba, duduk di sebuah pohon maple yang berada tepat di depan kelas Sehun demi melihat setiap aktivitas Sehun saat di dalam kelasnya.

Tak tanggung-tanggung bagi Jongin, ia bahkan pernah mengikuti Sehun ke rumahnya, duduk di sudut kamar mengamati wajah Sehun yang tertidur, bahkan ia pernah mengikuti Sehun saat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jongin melihat semuanya? Tentu saja tidak. Meskipun ia seorang iblis, ia masih menjaga kesucian matanya. Karena ia mungkin akan pingsan begitu melihat lekuk tubuh Sehun. Ayolah, dari pakaiannya saja sudah jelas jika tubuh manusia incarannya itu indah. Tak perlu menelanjanginya bulat-bulat 'kan?

"Oh Sehun, _sunbae_ dari kelas 3A memanggilmu." Jongin menautkan alisnya ketika melihat seseorang menghampiri Sehun.

_"Ne! Gomawo!"_ Jongin mengikuti Sehun yang berlari menuju ke suatu tempat. Beruntung saat itu pelajaran olahraga telah usai.

"Siapa dia?" gumam Jongin begitu melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan senyuman bodohnya menghampiri Sehun.

"Menunggu lama _hyung?"_ Sehun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepadanya.

"Tidak. Lapi pula aku rela menunggu selamanya asalkan bisa bertemu denganmu Baby." _Namja_ tinggi tersebut mengacak surai pirang Sehun tanpa tahu jika kini ada seorang iblis yang menatapnya dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kentara.

"Yeolli _hyung,_ berhenti menggombal!" Sehun hampir tersedak ketika mendengar kata-kata _cheesy_ dari mulut kekasihnya.

_"Hyung_ sama sekali tidak menggombal sayang. Oh ya, nanti kita pulang bersama sekaligus melaksanakan kencan pertama kita yang sempat tertunda ne?."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, gigi-giginya gemeletuk menahan umpatan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Kencan? Jadi namja tinggi yang bersama targetnya tersebut adalah kekasih Sehun-nya. Ya! Sehun nya. Sehun hanya milik Jongin seorang. Status kekasih, suami, bahkan ayah sekalipun tak akan menghalangi Jongin untuk memiliki Sehun nya.

"Sebelum _hyung_ pergi, bolehkah _hyung_ meminta satu permintaan?" Chanyeol nama kekasih Sehun tersebut berusaha mencuri kesempatan rupannya. Jangan kira Jongin tak tahu apa yang akan diminta Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Perlu dicatat, Jongin bisa membaca pikiran kotor (read : buruk) manusia pada manusia lainnya. Tentunya Jongin sekarang sangat paham jika kekasih Sehun nya tersebut ternyata bukan manusia yang baik seperti Sehun.

"Ne! Apa yang _hyung_ min_"

Chupp

Mata Jongin terbelalak begitu Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir tipis Sehun nya.

_What the hell did you just do, Park Chanyeol?_

Jongin hendak melempar pot bunga yang ada disampingnya ke arah Chanyeol, namun _namja_ tersebut keburu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Sampai nanti Sehunie!"

Sehun membeku menyentuh bibirnya, seperti ada beribu kupu-kupu diperutnya yang tak bisa menahannya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"_Saranghae hyung_!"

Jongin menangkap gumaman Sehun, hatinya terkoyak lalim mendengarnya. Sebelum ia mengamuk di sekolah Sehun, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, menenangkan diri.

.

**-oOo-Devil's Birthday-oOo-**

.

Brakkk

Brakkk

"Apa yang terjadi Kris?" tanya Yunho yang mendengar anaknya kembali mengamuk.

"Setahuku dia tadi mengikuti Sehun ke sekolahnya. Mungkin dia menemukan sesuatu yang 'menarik' hingga ia menjadi kalab seperti sekarang." Jawab Kris ringan. Ia malas membahas iblis tempramental tersebut, lagi pula seperti tak ada manusia lain saja yang lebih memikat daripada bocah itu. Pikir Kris.

"Aku jadi bingung bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Minggu depan sudah memasuki hari ulang tahunnya, dan sampai sekarang aku tak tahu caranya menaklukan manusia bernama Sehun itu. Apa kau ada ide Kris?" Yunho mengernyit bingung melihat seringaian Kris.

"Mungkin ini terdengar licik, namun apa salahnya jika dicoba. Iblis tak mengenal kata benar atau salah. Karena yang terpenting kita bisa mendapatkan mangsa."

"Apa rencanamu?" Kris mendekati Yunho dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"…."

"Kau benar-benar iblis paling kejam yang pernah aku kenal Kris!" ucapnya terkejut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Mereka yakin kali ini rencana mereka akan berhasil, dan Yunho bisa menuruti permintaan anaknya dengan mudah.

"Lebih baik kita memberitahu Jongin secepatnya agar tidak akan banyak korban yang berjatuhan karena ulahnya." Yunho mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kris.

"Ya, Kau benar!"

'_Nikmati hadiah ulang tahun yang ke-100-mu anakku.'_

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Apa rencana Kris untuk membantu Jongin? Berpikirlah seperti seorang Devil jika ingin mengetahuinya. Karena rencana Kris tak jauh dari kata 'licik' ^_^V hehehe

Pendek? Karena final chapter nanti panjang.

Saya sudah berusaha menahan fict ini untuk tidak saya post hari ini. Namun tangan saya sudah gemas untuk segera mem-publish-nya. -_-

Karena FFn melanggar penggunaan RPF dan jika kemungkinan fandom screenplays dihapus maka saya akan pindah ke AFF. WP sebenarnya sudah ada namun saya lebih suka memposting FF di website yang umum dari pada di WP pribadi. Sering-sering berkunjung kesana ya! ^_^

**Fanfic special for Jongin's Birthday. **

Meski terlalu awal, namun tak apakan, jika mengucapkan duluan? XD

**Happy Birthday Kim Jongin. \(^_^)/**

P.S : Update tergantung mood. Sebenarnya FF ini sudah complete. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : KaiHun (Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun)**

**Rate : M**

**Length : TwoShoot.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Lemon, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**-oOo- Devil's Birthday –oOo-**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jongin menjalankan rencana yang diberitahu oleh ayahnya demi meraih hadiah ulang tahunnya. Saat ini dirinya sedang menyamar menjadi manusia. Menyamar menjadi manusia bukan hal sulit untuk pangeran iblis seperti dirinya. Dan membaur dengan para manusia merupakan hal yang mudah.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah para manusia menimba ilmu, dia akan menjadi siswa baru di Sekolah elit ini. Meski umurnya akan mencapai 100 tahun minggu depan, namun wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat tua. Coba saja lihat ayahnya yang sudah berumur ribuan tahun namun wajahnya masih tampan dan tubuhnya masih yang terkuat diantara semua iblis.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan murid baru." Yuri _seonsaengnim_ mencoba menarik perhatian anak didiknya sejenak sebelum memulai pelajaran Matematika nya.

"_Annyeong_, Kim Jongin _imnida_." Pandangan semua siswa di kelas tersebut kini tertuju pada _namja_ berkulit eksotis di depan mereka, namun ada satu _namja_ yang nampaknya tak acuh dengan _classmate_ barunya.

"Silahkan kau duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong Jongin-ssi."

"_Ne,_ _Kansahamnida_ _seonsaengnim_."

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja Sehun, semua mata masih terus menyorotnya hingga seorang _namja_ imut yang bernama Byun Baekhyun nampak sedikit ketakutan ketika Jongin memberikan _deathglare_ padanya. Mengerti akan tatapan Jongin, Baekhyun mulai memasukan bukunya dan pindah ke bangku kosong lainnya.

'_Bagus_!' batin Jongin sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Sementara Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun pindah, hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Namun begitu melihat jika kini ada orang lain yang menduduki kursi disebelahnya, Sehun langsung tersenyum ramah. Sehun memang tidak begitu akrab dengan Baekhyun, jadi Sehun tidak berpikiran macam-macam ketika Baekhyun pindah.

"_Annyeong_ Jongin _imnida_." Seru Jongin menjulurkan tangannya.

"Sehun _imnida_." Ucap Sehun membalas uluran tangan Jongin.

"Mohon bantuannya Sehun-ssi."

"Ne! tentu!" demi apapun yang dilihat Jongin semasa hidupnya, baru kali ini ia melihat betapa indahnya senyuman seorang manusia. Senyuman yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya, serta membuatnya begitu bahagia.

"Kau selalu cantik Oh Sehun!" gumamnya lirih.

"_Mianhae_?"

"_Ani_! Hehehe." Cengirnya lebar. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin kehilangan _image_ nya sebagai seorang iblis. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia bisa membuatnya salah tingkah seperti itu?

Jam pelajaran kedua sudah usai, kini para siswa sibuk mengerumuni bangku Sehun dan Jongin. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengajak untuk mengelilingi wilayah sekolah, memberitahu tempat-tempat yang belum Jongin tahu, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengajaknya ke kantin untuk makan bersama.

Namun sayangnya semua tawaran mereka di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Jongin, matanya sibuk mengawasi Sehun yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol di ambang pintu. Mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama.

Jongin segera beranjak dari kursinya begitu melihat Sehun mengangguk seolah menerima suatu tawaran. Dengan sedikit kesulitan karena dikerumini _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang genit, Jongin akhirnya bisa lepas dari kungkungan mereka. Ia bergegas menyusul Sehun dan Chanyeol yang akan melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu tempat.

Grepp

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya begitu merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang, Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun berhentipun ikut menghentihkan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Jongin-ssi?" Sehun cukup terkejut melihat _namja_ yang menjadi teman barunya tersebut adalah pelaku penarik tangannya.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku berkeliling sekolah ini." Sehun terdiam sejenak, ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tak mau ia pergi bersama teman barunya tersebut.

"Mian_"

"_Please_!" Potong Jongin begitu Sehun akan menolaknya. Ada perasaan senang begitu melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang mengepalkan tangannya –marah.

Sehun tak tega membiarkan Jongin tersesat hanya untuk mencari letak kantin, sebagai siswa yang sudah lebih lama bersekolah disini, seharusnya Sehun tak membiarkannya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia harus mengesampingkan kepentingannya sendiri saat ini.

"_Hyung_, kau bisa ke kantin sendiri 'kan?" Jongin tertawa penuh kemenangan mendengar ucapan Sehun. Jongin sendiri sangat tahu, Sehun tak mungkin membiarkan dirinya berkeliling sendirian di sekolah seluas ini.

"Sebagai gantinya kita akan pulang bersama nanti." Senyuman luntur seketika dibibir Jongin begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun selanjutnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti Hunnie."

Chupp

Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan sayang di dahi Sehun, Jongin semakin dibakar cemburu melihatnya.

'_Lihat saja Park Chanyeol! Itu ada ciuman terakhir yang bisa kau lakukan pada Sehunku.'_

_._

**-oOo-Devil's Birthday-oOo-**

_._

Baru beberapa jam mengenal Jongin, membuat Sehun tak menyangka jika mereka bisa akrab secepat ini. Sehun sama sekali tak pernah bisa akrab dengan orang asing dalam waktu singkat, karena itu memang sudah kepribadiannya. Namun berbeda saat dirinya bersama Jongin, banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan seolah tak akan habis jika dilakukan seharian penuh. Jongin orang yang ramah dan menyenangkan, dia bisa menebak apa yang Sehun suka dan tidak suka, mempunyai minat yang sama terhadap _dance_ dan juga hal-hal kecil lainnya yang belum pernah Sehun bayangkan. Bahkan Chanyeol kekasihnya tak pernah bisa menebak dirinya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang, bel istirahat usai akan segera berbunyi." Sehun dan Jongin kini tengah menuruni sebuah tangga lantai dua sekolah. Mereka berdua telah mengunjungi ruang seni.

"Jongin-ssi apa kau akan_" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya begitu ia berbalik ingin melihat Jongin, namun karena tak memperhatikan langkahnya, Sehun sudah akan tergelincir dari tangga jika saja tidak ada Jongin yang menangkapnya.

Srett

"Fuhh, untung saja." Jongin menghela nafas ketika berhasil menarik tubuh Sehun yang akan terjatuh.

"Bukalah matamu. Kau sama sekali tak terjatuh." Sehun membuka matanya begitu suara Jongin terdengar sangat dekat di telinganya.

DEG

Wajah Sehun memanas begitu menyadari jarak diantara wajahnya dan Jongin sangat dekat, tangan Jongin meraih pinggang kurusnya, sedangkan tangan satunya bertengger manis di tengkuknya. Posisi ini? Posisi yang mengingatkan Sehun ketika …

'_Tidak-tidak!'_ Sehun menampik pikiran anehnya yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

"Bisakah kau lepas kedua tanganmu Jongin-ssi? Ak-aku.. maksudku punggungku kram." Dusta Sehun. Ia hanya tak mau terjebak dalam posisi canggung seperti tadi. Namun sepertinya Sehun akan menyesali ucapannya, karena Jongin bukannya melepas kedua tangannya malah berbuat jauh dari apa yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

Srett

"Jo-Jongin-ssi, ap-apa yang…"

"Ssstt diamlah. Aku akan membawamu ke UKS sekarang."

Sehun tertegun mendapati reaksi Jongin yang berlebihan. Sehun sama sekali tak sakit. Dan soal punggungnya yang kram itu sebenarnya Sehun bohong, seharusnya Jongin tak usah menggendongnya seperti pengantin yang akan melakukan malam pertamanya saja.

"Jongin-ssi turunkan aku. Aku tak apa-apa." Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia begitu malu ketika ada sebagian siswa yang melihatnya dalam kondisi sedemikian rupa. Beruntung tidak terlalu banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang mengingat bel masuk sudah berdering sejak tadi.

"Aku tak percaya. Pokoknya kita ke UKS sekarang!" Jongin menyeringai. Ia sebenarnya juga tahu jika Sehun tidak apa-apa. Salah sendiri Sehun yang membohonginya, dan jangan salahkan Jongin jika kebohongannya diambil Jongin untuk mencuri kesempatan kepadanya.

.

**-oOo-Devil's Birthday-oOo-**

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Sehun semakin akrab dengan Jongin. Bahkan waktu untuk bersama Jongin lebih banyak daripada untuk kekasihnya sendiri.

Sehun sendiri juga tak mampu berbuat lebih, Jongin teman barunya. Dia membutuhkan banyak bimbingan darinya untuk mengejar ketertinggalan pelajarannya. Seperti saat ini, jam pelajaran sudah usai, para murid sudah berbondong-bondong meninggalkan kelas untuk segera sampai ke kasur _king size_ masing-masing. Namun tidak untuk Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka masih tinggal di kelas untuk membahas pelajaran yang belum dimengerti oleh iblis tersebut.

"Nah! Coba kau kerjakan sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai." Ucap Sehun setelah menjelaskan beberapa rumus fisika pada teman barunya tersebut.

"Ne. dan jangan pernah kau pergi. Tetaplah disini ne!" Jongin memang sengaja selalu bertanya soal pelajaran manusia yang sama sekali tak penting baginya, dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun sebanyak mungkin. Serta mengambil alih perhatian Chanyeol darinya.

"Sehun aku lupa rumus yang ini." Sehun terkejut ketika Jongin menggenggam tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Jongin sengaja memang, karena sesungguhnya ia sudah tahu jika sejak tadi ada yang memata-matainya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol.

"Kau tinggal membaliknya saja, rumusnya sama dengan soal nomor 3." Jongin tersenyum merasakan aura kemarahan Chanyeol yang sangat pekat tercium oleh pembaunya yang tajam. Aura kegelapan yang memang menjadi bagian dari kehidupan seorang iblis seperti dirinya.

Senyuman semakin terkembang dari bibir tebal Jongin begitu merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh_. 'Mengaku kalah saja kau Park Chanyeol.'_

Hampir 10 menit setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Jongin mencoba untuk mencium bibir Sehun yang menggodanya sejak dulu ketika sang empu nya tertidur dengan kepala yang ditaruh di meja berbantal kedua lengannya. Namun sayang, seolah ada iblis lain yang tak rela Jongin menikmati mangsanya.

Sesosok manusia cupu dengan kaca mata super tebal serta baju besar nan kusam menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"_Mianhae_. Sa-saya ad-ada perlu dengan Sehun-ssi." Mendengar suara yang lumayan keras membuat Sehun akhirnya terbangun.

Sehun mengucek matanya untuk memperjelas siapa yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. "_Nugu_?" tannyanya. Jongin yang melihat tingkah _namja_ cupu tersebut mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Chan-Chanyeol _sunbae_ sa-sakit. Di-dia ada di UKS se-sekarang. Ka-katanya ia i-ingin ber-bertemu denganmu."

Bohong! Mana mungkin Chanyeol bisa sakit jika baru 10 menit yang lalu dia mengintip kegiatan belajar bersamanya dengan Sehun.

Sementara Sehun sendiri hanya bisa melongo(?), dia tidur cuma beberapa menit, efek mengantuk masih sangat dirasakannya. Perkataan _namja_ culun yang terpotong-potong tersebut membuat kepalanya agak sedikit pusing. Namun ia mendengar 3 kata yang pasti. Chanyeol-UKS-Sakit.

Menyadari arti kata-kata tersebut, Sehun langsung berlari ke ruang UKS meninggalkan Jongin yang mengeram marah melihatnya. Ia menyobek buku tugasnya hingga menjadi beberapa potong, pensil dalam genggamannya pun sudah patah begitu melihat rasa kekhawatiran yang terpancar dimata Sehun untuk Chanyeol.

Brakk

"_Hyung_ kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan. Matanya memanas begitu melihat sesosok yang sangat dicintainya terbaring di ranjang sempit dengan mata terpejam. Dengan pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang tempat kekasihnya berbaring.

"_Hyung_…" Sehun mencoba menguncang lengan Chanyeol lirih. Tak mendapat respon, akhirnya Sehun mencoba memeriksa kening Chanyeol.

'_Tidak demam, dan tidak ada luka.'_

Sehun kembali menguncang lengan Chanyeol. "_Hyung_ ini tidak lucu, aku mohon bangunlah." Perasaan takut dan khawatir melebur menjadi satu, ditambah dengan rasa bersalah karena Sehun tak berada di samping Chanyeol saat sakit, bahkan mengetahui kekasihnya sakitpun tidak.

Chanyeol?

Dia mati-matian menahan tawanya dan terus memejamkan matanya begitu mendengar suara Sehun yang bergetar. Pasti kekasih cantiknya tersebut sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Betapa imutnya kekasihnya tersebut saat sedang gelisah seperti ini.

"Hyung..hiks.."

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir tipisnya, jantung Chanyeol seakan terhenti sejenak ketika mendengarnya. Tak ingin menyiksa kekasihnya lebih lama, Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Sehun yang kini terduduk disamping ranjangnya dengan kepala ia benamkan di dada bidangnya.

Chanyeol menyentuh surai halus kekasihnya. Merasakan ada pergerakan diatas kepalanya, Sehun segera bangun dan ia sangat terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang sudah membuka mata dengan senyuman lebar nan bodohnya dimata Sehun.

"_Hyung_! Kau meni_mpptt." Chanyeol meraih tubuh Sehun dan menekan tengkuknya. Sehun terkejut bukan main, Chanyeol menciumnya di bibir. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun ciuman di bibir, ia hanya merasakan ciuman dipipi dan juga kening. Bahkan Chanyeolpun adalah kekasihnya yang pertama. Jadi tak heran jika Sehun sangat terkejut menerima ciuman Chanyeol saat ini.

"Mmphh…hyunphh…" Sehun merontah dan memukul dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti jika kekasihnya tersebut mulai membutuhkan oksigen, dengan tidak rela iapun melepas cumbuannya.

"Yakk apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Rona merah sudah memenuhi wajah serta telingganya saat ini, bahkan Sehun tak berani menatap Chanyeol selepas ciuman panasnya tadi.

"Terima kasih atas obatnya Hunnie. Sekarang aku sudah sembuh. Sehunku adalah yang terbaik." Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya dan meraih pinggang Sehun. Ia memeluk kekasihnya sangat erat.

"Jadi _hyung_ beneran sakit?" tanya Sehun di balik bahu Chanyeol. _See_! Kekasihnya begitu polos bukan?

"Ya Hunnie. _Hyung_ sakit, jika dalam sehari _hyung_ tak bisa memelukmu serta mencium mu."

Pletak

"Akhh!" Chanyeol menjerit ketika merasakan kepalanya dipukul oleh Sehun, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan pelukannya saat ini. Biarlah ia egois sekarang, ia hanya tak bisa membendung perasaannya saat ini. Ia sangat merindukan Sehunnya, namun Sehun lebih sering bersama teman barunya. Chanyeol berusaha mengerti Sehun, karena ia tak ingin rasa ketidaknyamanan muncul dalam jalinan kasihnya bersama Sehun. Lebih tepatnya ia tak mau terlalu cemburu hanya karena kekasihnya berusah menjadi seorang teman yang baik untuk teman barunya tersebut.

.

**-oOo-Devil's Birthday-oOo-**

.

Brakk

Brakk

Bukk

"Hei-hei. Hentikan Kim Jongin. Kau bisa meluluhlantakan gudang reyot ini." Ujar Kris yang menatap malas 'penyakit' Jongin yang kambuh.

Mereka sedang berada di gudang tua yang kumuh tak berpenghuni di sebuah gedung kosong yang berada di sudut kota Seoul. Tak ada yang berani mendekati atau merenovasi gedung tersebut karena dianggap keramat oleh penduduk sekitar.

"Ini yang kau bilang rencana brilianmu ha? Cih!" Jongin berdecih ke arah Kris yang masih terduduk masin di salah satu kursi yang lapuk dihadapannya.

"Kau tenang saja, itu masih awal. Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti. Oh, kenapa kau tidak …." Kris langsung menghilang terbawa hembusan angin kencang dari arah pintu yang terbuka setelah membisikan sesuatu pada Jongin, suasana malam yang mencekam serta penerangan yang kurang di dalam gudang mungkin membuat sebagian orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut akan ketakutan.

"Cih, dasar! Tapi idemu boleh juga. Mungkin perasaanku akan lebih baik setelah melakukannya." Jongin menyerigai begitu mengingat kata-kata Iblis yang berjuluk naga tersebut.

"Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku sejak dulu?" Jongin memukul kepalanya sendiri begitu menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya.

'_I'm coming Sehunnie!'_

_._

**-oOo-Devil's Birthday-oOo-**

_._

"_Nnn…Jong…inn…nnhh.. lebih cepat…ahhhh…" Sehun mengeliat tak nyaman merasakan pijatan tangan Jongin yang memanjakan 'barang' miliknya._

"_Morehhh…nehhh…terusss…begihhtuhh…" Saliva menetes dari mulutnya, matanya terpejam menikmati perlakuan Jongin yang terus menyedot 'batang'nya. _

_Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar dari kejantanannya. "Akuhh…keluar…akhhhh…"_

_Sehun menetralkan nafasnya paska klimaks pertamanya, ia melihat ke bawah dimana wajah Jongin masih berada tepat di depan selangkangannya. Ia menjilat ujung bibirnya yang ternodai sperma miliknya. _

_Jongin tersenyum seraya menelan habis sperma milik Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya kembali begitu melihat Jongin menundukan kepalanya seolah ingin melanjutkan permainannya._

"_Ini belum selesai Sehunnie." Ucapnya dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasakan sebuah benda yang keras menerobos lubangnya._

_._

"Akhhh…" Sehun terbangun dari mimpinya. Lagi-lagi memimpikan hal yang sama. Sehun memeriksa celananya.

DEG

Mata Sehun membulat seketika begitu melihat kejantanannya penuh dengan sperma. Bukan hanya itu saja, Sehun sekarang tidak memakai celana. Ia masih ingat betul ketika tidur tadi ia memakai piyama celananya.

"Kenapa bisa ada disini? Apa aku yang melepasnya?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat celananya terongok di lantai. Ia memegang kejantanannya, ia mencium sperma yang ada ditangannya.

Itu spermanya. Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Selalu seperti ini. Sudah tiga hari ini Sehun selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Bercinta dengan Jongin dan terbangun dengan sperma yang selalu mengotori sprei ranjangnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan ketika mandi Sehun tak sengaja membersihkan _hole_ nya dan mendapati sperma di dalamnya.

'_Apa aku mulai menyukai Jongin hingga aku selalu memimpikan bercinta dengannya?'_

_._

**-oOo-Devil's Birthday-oOo-**

_._

Entah apa yang membuat suasana hati iblis berkulit Tan kini membaik. Ia hanya mengira jika akan ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan hari ini. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Jongin ingin segera mengajak Sehun untuk pulang bersama sebelum kedahuluan oleh _Bastard_ Chanyeol.

"Sehunnie, kita pulang bersama 'kan hari ini?" tanyanya begitu selesai membereskan buku-bukunya di atas meja.

"_Mainhae_ Jongin-ah. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ ke atap sekolah hari ini." Sehun tersenyum sangat manis kepada Jongin, namun senyuman Sehun hanya semakin membuat Jongin murka pada Chanyeol.

Sehun sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan bekal yang dibuatnya sendiri tadi pagi, karena Chanyeol tidak bisa makan saat istirahat karena harus mengerjakan PR yang dilupakannya, ia memaksa Chanyeol untuk bertemu di atap demi menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya di dapur pagi tadi.

"_Bye_ Jongin. Aku duluan." Jongin menggebrak mejanya begitu Sehun dan seluruh siswa sudah keluar. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol yang menghalanginya untuk dekat dengan Sehun. Jongin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Sehun. Ia tak mau kecurian seperti kemarin, jika ChanHun akan bermesraan, maka Jongin dengan sigap akan menghalanginya.

"Loh, Sehunnie kenapa kau disini? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kita ketemuan di atap." Chanyeol tak mengerti ketika ia akan keluar dari kelasnya tiba-tiba saja 'Sehun' sudah muncul dihadapannya. Bahkan ia sedikit heran dengan sikap 'Sehun' yang mendorongnya untuk masuk ke kelas kembali.

Ceklek

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya melihat 'Sehun' menutup serta mengunci pintu kelasnya. Bahkan tiba-tiba saja 'Sehun' mendorongnya hingga dirinya terhimpit diantara papan tulis dan tubuh 'Sehunnya'.

"Sehunnie ka-kau ke-kenapa?" Chanyeol merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada 'Sehun' saat ini. Penampilan Sehun terlihat begitu berbeda, dan kini ia nampak terlihat begitu menggoda. Dada putih tanpa noda tersebut terekspos jelas dihadapannya, tiga kancing seragam yang dipakainya terlepas, rambut acak-acakan, serta pandangan mata penuh nafsu tersirat jelas dari kedua obsidiannya.

"Se-Sehun." Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya menegang sempurna saat hidung Sehun mengendus area belakang lehernya, tangan kanan Sehun meraba dadanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan tengkuknya. Oh, jangan lupakan jika kini lutut 'Sehun' menggoda 'benda' yang perlahan bangun di area selangkangannya.

Tergoda? Tentu saja. Chanyeol tak menyangka, kekasihnya yang sangat polos itu ternyata bisa berkelakuan seperti pelacur yang ingin dipuaskan seperti ini. Jangan salah, Chanyeol sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya mencintai Sehun. Ia hanya tergoda akan desas desus yang mengatakan jika ada _hoobae_ yang polos dan juga sangat cantik. Ia ingin memiliki hati serta tubuh Sehun. Bukan berarti selama ini ia tidak mencintai Sehun, Chanyeol sangat mencintai Sehun, mencintainya karena kesempurnaan fisik yang dimilikinya.

Dan jika hatinya sudah berhasil ia dapatkan maka tentunya ia juga ingin mendapatkan tubuh Sehun seutuhnya. Namun jika saat ini ia bisa memiliki tubuh Sehun tanpa ia harus meminta maka ia tak akan sungkan mengambil kesempatan emasnya.

"Akh.." Chanyeol mengeram merasakan area sekitar selangkangannya mulai menyempit, sejak tadi lutut 'Sehun' terus menggoda kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana tersebut.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Chanyeol membalik posisinya. Kini dialah yang menyudutkan tubuh 'Sehun' diantara papan tulis serta tubuhnya. Tangannya menarik pinggang 'Sehun' yang terasa berbeda saat ia menyentuhnya kemarin, namun Chanyeol tak mempedulikan itu. Dia kembali melanjutkan rencananya. Beruntung sekolah sudah sepi saat ini, jadi ia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia suka di dalam kelas tanpa gangguan siapapun.

Sementara disisi lain Sehun sudah menunggu hampir 10 menit di atap. Namun kekasihnya tersebut sama sekali tak menampakan batang hidungnya. Iapun mencoba mencari Chanyeol di kelasnya. Siapa tahu jika kekasihnya tersebut lupa.

Sehun melangkah dengan riang menuju ke kelas Chanyeol, kedua tangannya dengan setia memegang kotak makan berlapis dua yang berisi makanan hasil karya tangannya sendiri. Hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika berada tepat di kelas Chanyeol.

Seseorang tersenyum ditengah-tengah ciuman panasnya, ia menjetikan jarinya hingga bunyi 'Klik' lirih terdengar. Namun tak sampai ke telinga dua _namja_ yang kini sedang melampiaskan akan dahaga nafsu mereka.

Sehun sedikit ragu ketika melihat pintu kelas Chanyeol yang tertutup, ia akan berbalik namun suara desahan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ahh…teruss…lebih…cepat.." Penasaran akan suara tersebut, Sehun membuka pintu kelas Chanyeol dengan pelan agar tak mengganggu jika ternyata ada seseorang di dalamnya.

Krieett

Pintu kelas berwarna biru muda tersebut terbuka setengah, Sehun melongokan kepalanya ke dalam.

DEG

Sehun _shock_ melihat adegan panas yang mengotori mata sucinya. Hatinya terkoyak lalim melihat siapa lakon dalam adegan panas tersebut. Kekasihnya Park Chanyeol _making out_ dengan _namja_ tinggi berambut blonde, tangan mereka saling memanjakan kejantanan milik lawan masing-masing.

Brukk

Sehun menjatuhkan kotak makanan ke lantai, tubuhnya seakan lemas melihat pergulatan nafsu di depan kelas tersebut. Bahkan kegaduhan yang dibuatnya sama sekali tak menginterupsi kegiatan panas mereka.

Srett

Tubuh Sehun ditarik hingga membuatnya berbalik, belum sempat ia melihat siapa pelaku penarikan tersebut, tubuh Sehun sudah direngkuh ke dalam pelukan hangat seseorang.

"Menangislah jika kau mau menangis. Jangan menahannya, dan berhentilah ketika kau puas. Namun jangan pernah mengeluarkan air matamu lagi untuk lelaki berengsek sepertinya."

"Akhhh…" Jongin menutup kedua telinga Sehun ketika Chanyeol mencapai klimaksnya. Ia tak mau membuat hati Sehun semakin sakit jika mendengarnya. Sehun tanpa sadar meloloskan air matanya. Ia mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya saat ini. Sehunpun hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hiks…hiks…"

Sehun sama sekali tak tahu jika saat ini Jongin telah menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kris yang masih berdiri bersandar di depan papan tulis membalas seringaian Jongin setelah menenggelamkan kepala Chanyeol ke ceruk lehernya.

'_Kau sudah melihat bukan?'_ Jongin mengangguk mendengar isi pikiran Kris. Ia tak menyangka jika ini adalah rencana yang dimaksudnya. Sungguh sangat brilian bukan? Mendapatkan seseorang setelah menghancurkan hatinya. Bak pahlawan kesiangan, ia akan datang saat sang pujaan hati terpuruk karena cintanya. Menjadikan dirinya sandaran saat orang itu goyah.

Jongin menarik Sehun menjauh, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengarkan kata-kata Chanyeol sebelum berbelok ke koridor.

"_Bagaimana kau bisa belum keluar Hunnie?"_ Jongin ingin tersenyum ketika mendengarnya, manusia tersebut begitu bodoh. Hanya karena nafsu mereka bisa menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri.

'_Dasar manusia bodoh!'_

_._

**-oOo-Devil's Birthday-oOo-**

_._

Hari ini adalah tepat hari ke-100 tahun dia menjadi Pangeran iblis, untuk itu Jongin harus mati-matian berjuang untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika rencana Kris akan tepat sasaran. Bahkan yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sekaligus, Kris rela mengorbankan dirinya yang berharga tinggi tersebut untuk membantu rencananya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah resmi putus. Namun ada perasaan sesak dalam hati Jongin yang melihat Sehun masih memikirkan Chanyeol. Jongin juga sudah berulang kali menghalangi rencana Chanyeol yang ingin kembali bersatu dengan Sehun melalui setiap rencana liciknya. Hubungan Sehun dan Chanyeol pun akhirnya semakin renggang. Namun seolah tak lelah, Chanyeol selalu mencoba untuk mendekati Sehun. Untuk itulah, hari ini ia harus benar-benar membuat Sehun menjadi miliknya. Karena dengan begitu, Chanyeol tak akan lagi berani mendekati Sehunnya.

"Sudahlah Sehunnie, lelaki macam Chanyeol seharusnya tak perlu kau pikirkan. Sudah sepantasnya lelaki berengsek sepertinya mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal."

Sebenarnya disini siapa yang lebih berengsek? Jongin hanya terkekeh lirih mengingat dirinya yang sama, bahkan lebih berengsek dari pada Chanyeol.

"Minumlah ini untuk menenangkan pikiranmu." Jongin menyeringai melihat Sehun yang meneguk habis minumannya. Mereka sedang berada di apartemen milik Jongin untuk mengerjakan tugas, dan kesempatan emas ini tak akan ia lewatkan begitu saja.

"Jongin..sshh..apakah AC diruangan ini rushhakhh…" Sehun tiba-tiba kesulitan mengontrol ucapannya. Tubuhnya terasa panas, suaranya menjadi aneh ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan Oh Sehun?" seringaian masih setia melekat di bibir Jongin.

"Nehhh…ahhkuhh…panass..sshhh…" Sehun semakin bingung ketika kulitnya bergesekan dengan kulit Jongin seperti ada sengatan listrik hingga membuat otaknya _blank_ seketika.

"Apa begini yang kau butuhkan hem?" Jongin menyentuh selangkangan Sehun yang sudah mengembung, sontak erangan yang kucup keras keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Akhhh…" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin ketika Jongin akan menjauhkan tangannya. Ia menarik tubuh Jongin agar menindihnya, entahlah kenapa tubuhnya bisa bekerja diluar kendalinya. Namun ketika tubuhnya berhimpitan dengan Jongin, panas yang menjalari tubuh Sehun lebih mereda.

Posisi seperti ini! Sehun sudah merasa sangat familiar. Ia mengingatnya, Sehun sudah berkali-kali bercinta dengan Jongin di alam mimpi. Dan entah kenapa Sehun ingin merasakannya kembali namun bukan di alam mimpi tentunya. Apakah itu berarti Sehun sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin?

"Kau gerah hem?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk, ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, mulutnya sibuk mendesah menikmati sentuhan tangan-tangan nakal Jongin yang mencoba membuka seragam sekolahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tak keberatan 'kan jika aku membuka pakaianmu?" Sehun kembali mengangguk, tangan Jongin semakin intens menggoda titik _sensitive_ Sehun.

"Johhngin..apahhh…yang kau lakukan ugh…" Sehun ingin mendorong tubuh Jongin yang kini melepaskan setiap kain yang membalut tubuh putihnya tanpa menyisahkan apapun.

Namun sial, tenaga Sehun seolah terkuras habis akibat sentuhan Jongin. Peluh mulai membasahi tubuh telanjangnya, mata sayu yang memandang tak tentu arah, bibir yang terbuka dengan leleran _saliva_ yang membasahi hingga ke leher jenjangnya. Lagi pula Sehun sendiri juga menginginkannya bukan? Sentuhan Jongin. Sehun ingin merasakannya secara lebih nyata.

"Kau tenang saja, kau akan menikmatinya nanti." Jongin meraih ponsel Sehun dan mengetikan sesuatu disana. Setelah bunyi 'bing' terdengar sebagai bukti jika pesan sudah diterima, maka Jongin segera ikut mnyusul Sehun yang sudah _naked_.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan 'junior' Sehun yang sudah berdiri gagah seolah menantangnya.

"Akhh…" Sehun mendesah begitu Jongin meraup seluruh 'barang'nya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ohh…Jongin…kauhh..ahhhh…" Sehun tak mampu mengucapkan kata-katanya, bibirnya seolah menentang setiap keinginannya dan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tidak di inginkan olehnya.

Bahkan Sehun sudah menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika merasakan _blow job_ dari Jongin. Sehun memegang kepala Jongin, berniat untuk menjauhkan dari kejantanannya. Namun kenikmatan yang diberikan Jongin membuatnya kembali tak berdaya. Sehun hanya bisa meremas rambut Jongin, mengalihkan rasa nikmatnya melalui sentuhannya tersebut.

Jongin terus mengocok 'barang' Sehun hingga membuat Sehun berteriak kenikmatan menyerukan namanya. Ia harus pandai mengulur waktu, karena pertunjukan yang sebenarnya baru saja akan dimulai.

Di lain pihak, Chanyeol menyetir dengan kecepatan diluar batas ketika Sehun mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju alamat yang ada di pesan tersebut.

"_Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi Chanyeol hyung. Jika kau perlu bukti, datanglah ke Marriot Apartement No. XXX"_

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan amarahnya membaca pesan Sehun. Tidak mencintai lagi? Setahu Chanyeol, Sehun juga mencaintainya, ia bisa melihat kesungguhan Sehun melalaui tatapan matanya saat memandang dirinya. Meski ia sendiri merasa bersalah karena mencintai Sehun hanya karena kesempurnaan fisik semata.

Namun sekarang berbeda, Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Sehun. Ia tak bisa melepasnya begitu saja hanya karena sebuah kesalahan yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya.

"Hah…hah…" Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya sejenak saat tiba di depan nomor apartemen yang menjadi tujuannya. Tangannya bergetar meraih kenop pintu berwarna _gold_ di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan takut menjalar ke rongga hatinya. Ia takut apa yang akan dilihatnya nanti benar-benar membuat dirinya tak bisa bersama Sehun kembali.

Ceklek

Sepi. Hanya itu yang tertangkap mata Chanyeol begitu memasuki apartemen mewah tersebut, ia sedikit heran ketika pintu apartemen sama sekali tak terkunci. Seolah ini sudah di _setting_ untuk kedatangannya.

"Johhhngin…more…yeahh….faster...ahhh…harder…akhhh…therehhh…"

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati kamar dimana asal suara menginterupsi kesunyian apartemen tersebut. Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan. Hingga ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu satu-satunya kamar yang ada diruangan mewah tersebut.

DEG

"Se-sehun!" pintu tersebut terbuka seluruhnya hingga nampak dengan jelak aksi panas seorang _namja_ yang sangat dikenalinya kini mendesah dibawah kukungan seorang _namja_ berkulit Tan yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu siswa baru di sekolahnya.

Jongin melirik Chanyeol dengan serigaian yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Tubuhnya terus ia hentakan menusuk lebih dalam dan lebih intim ke dalam titik kenikmatan _namja_ yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Ahhh…neehh..moree…" Desahan terus meluncur dari bibir _namja_ cantik yang kini sudah membengkak akibat ciuman panasnya dengan iblis yang ada di atasnya. Tubuhnya terhentak ke atas dan ke bawah seiring dengan tusukan namja yang berada di atasnya.

"Panggil namaku Oh Sehun."

"Jongin…akuhh…ma..mauhh…keluar…" seolah tak peduli pergulatan ranjang panasnya kini disaksikan secara _live_ oleh seseorang, Jongin terus menusuk _hole_ Sehun lebih cepat. Ia juga akan mencapai klimaks pertamanya, ketika rectum Sehun meremas juniornya dengan kuat hingga membuat Jongin mendesah keenakan.

"Ahh…kauhh…sempit…hunnie.."

"JONGINN!" Lengkingan suara halus _namja_ cantik tersebut menjadi akhir 'acara panas' yang menyakitkan hati Chanyeol sebelum melihat kekasihnya tersebut tak sadarkan diri setelah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Beberapa detik kemudian Jongin juga ikut menyusul Sehun mencapai puncak tertingginya.

Crot

Chanyeol sudah tak tahan, sejak tadi amarahnya sudah meletup-letup. Hatinya sakit melihat kegiatan panas dua _namja_ tersebut.

"Berengsek kau Kim Jongin." Chanyeol berlari ke arah Jongin, berniat memberikan pukulan pada wajah yang terus tersenyum padanya.

Srett

Jongin berhasil menghindar. Ia beranjak dari tubuh Sehun setelah menutupi tubuh polos tersebut dengan selimut yang hampir terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sehun sudah menjadi milikku sekarang Park Chanyeol. Kau sama sekali tak berhak marah ataupun kesal saat ini." Jongin mendekati tubuh Chanyeol yang membeku di samping ranjang. Tak ia pedulikan jika dirinya masih polos tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun. Jongin menghalangi arah pandang Chanyeol yang menatap tubuh bagian atas Sehun yang penuh _kissmark_ buatannya.

Jongin tak suka sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya ditatap orang lain dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

"Sudah cukup bukti 'kan? Sekarang jauhi Sehun. Dia akan lebih bahagia bersamaku."

Apa ini karma karena Chanyeol tak mencintai Sehun dengan sepenuh hatinya? Mungkin sejak dulu tak seharusnya Chanyeol menjadikan alasan itu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Toh, segalanya tak dapat dinilai dari kesempurnaan fisik semata. Lihatlah kini, obsesi terbesarnya untuk menjadikan dirinya menjadi orang pertama yang menjamah tubuh Sehun kandas seketika. Lalu apa yang didapatnya? Bahkan disaat ia kini benar-benar menyadari kebodohannya dan berniat memperbaikinya, tak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Penyesalan adalah satu-satunya yang didapatnya kini. Sehun nya kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Jongin mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol keluar apartemennya.

Blamm

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu melihat ekspresi kehancuran di tampang _namja_ tiang listrik tersebut. Tak ia pedulikan jika Sehun akan marah karena berani berbuat hal kotor pada dirinya. Karena itu hal yang mudah untuk mengedalikan semuanya oleh Jongin. Karena yang terpenting saat ini, manusia bodoh seperti Chanyeol sudah enyah dari Sehun.

'_Mungkin aku harus menyiapkan alasan yang tepat saat Sehun terbangun nanti.' _

Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan rencananya untuk menyatakan perasaannya saat Sehun terbangun setelah ini. Ia tak mau tahu, yang pasti Sehun harus menjadi miliknya, tak boleh seorangpun yang berani mendekati apa yang sudah di klaim oleh dirinya. Bahkan jika perlu, Jongin akan melakukan cuci otak jika Sehun berani menolaknya. Apapun akan dia lakukan asalkan Sehun menjadi miliknya. Keputusan absolut yang tak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun bahkan ayahnya sekalipun.

Dan hari ini Jongin akan sepuasnya menikmati malam bersama dengan manusia yang mencuri hatinya hingga matahari kembali terbit esok hari.

Biarlah ia menjamah 'hadiah special' detik-detik hari kebangkitannya menjadi seorang iblis tanpa gangguan siapapun.

Biarlah ia meraih cintanya dengan cara kotor. Tak ada larangan, karena dia memang seorang iblis yang bisa mendapatkan keinginanannya dengan cara apapun.

Perbedaan dunia, cinta terlarangnya, biarkanlah dia menjalaninya dengan suka cita, entah sampai kapan cinta kotor yang ia jalani akan bertahan. Biarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

"_Mulai saat ini, kau hanya menjadi milikku Oh Sehun." _Ucapnya seraya membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun dan memeluknya _possessive_.

**The End**

* * *

_A/N : 'Sehun' dan Sehun itu orang yang berbeda. Semoga tidak bingung. Anyway Sehun's new hair style looks so hot. Damn! He's freakin' adorable. Agree? ^_^_

Kansahamnida readers, Saranghanika! ^_^


End file.
